Supernatural! The Musical Experience
by DaftFics
Summary: All singing, all dancing- but why? Sam and Dean try to figure out why all of a sudden, their lives have gone Broadway.
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun rose in the cloudless azure sky, shining down on the beautifully well-kept motel. The flowers bloomed on the perfect green lawn, and butterflies circled the symmetric cedar trees that lined the path to the door. Soft piano music began to play, and the bright red doors flew open. Two men strutted down the path in perfect sync with each other. The taller of the two wore a red and white striped suit, with hints of yellow, a yellow shirt and a red tie, whereas the shorter wore a yellow and white striped suit, with hints of red, a red shirt and a yellow tie. They both wore shining black tap-shoes. They beamed at each other as they walked.  
"Wonderful day, isn't it, Dean?" The taller said.  
"It sure is, Sam!" They both plucked flowers from the grass and placed them in their lapels. The piano was joined by an entire orchestra.  
"It's another great day," Sam sang, "In another great town."  
"The sun has come out," Dean continued, "I hope he hangs around."  
"Yes, It's another wonderful place we've found!" They both sang, running down the rest of the path and jumping onto the sidewalk.  
"We've been through the rain," Dean sang, twirling, "But now we're all dry."  
"Hopefully this job," Sam twirled too, "Nobody will die."  
"Let's get to the car," A woman walked past, "Oh, hey, pie!"  
"Dean!" Sam put his hands on his hips and shook his head.  
"It's a fantastic job that we've arrived!" They sang, as Dean threw the pie behind him. They tap danced down the sidewalk and into a park. A group of people in tap shoes and tight clothes gathered behind them as they began a complicated tap dance.  
"Yes it's a wonderful," Sam sang.  
"Marvelous," Dean sang.  
"Extraordinary," Sam sang.  
"Supernatural," Dean sang.  
"Spectacular, brilliant, fantastic job we have." They all sang.  
"It's a great job that we have." Sam and Dean sang, holding their last note. The music swelled and ended with a flourish, as everyone struck a pose. Dean frowned.  
"What the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why was there singing? I don't sing." Sam glanced around. The people who had been dancing behind them were now just milling around like nothing had happened.  
"Neither do I." Dean said. Sam shot him a look, "Well, not like that."  
"What are you...?" Sam looked at Dean's hideous suit, then caught sight of his own, "What am I...?" He turned and looked at the former dancers, "What are they...?" Dean sighed deeply.  
"I'm gonna...I'm gonna put something else on." He began to head back to the motel, when all of a sudden the music started up again. He grinned widely and whipped around, "Say Sam?"  
"Sam!" Sam said. Nobody laughed because the joke was awful.  
"No, no, no! Hey, Sam?" Dean leaned forwards, resting his hands on his thigh.  
"Hey, Dean?" Sam replied, copying his brother's pose.  
"What are we gonna do today?" Dean sang.  
"I dunno." Sam harmonized.  
"At our wonderful job?"  
"I dunno!"  
"Might meet a phantom." Dean stepped forwards into a spotlight.  
"Or a wendigo." Sam reached out dramatically, "Might see a demon."  
"Or a pishtaco." Dean sang. They looked at each other.  
"Oh no..." They sang, "Oh no!" They lowered their voices, "We'd better go!" They leapt up and ran in different directions, yet somehow both arrived at the impala at the same time. Almost like it had been wheeled to them. As they sat in the car, an electric guitar joined the rest of the music. They drove (although it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. More like the scenery was moving), whistling along with the music. Suddenly, it stopped and things went dark, save for a lone spotlight and piano riff.  
"Sometimes I get scared." Dean sang earnestly, "I wanna just call it quits..." He furrowed his brow and struggled for a second, "That...that's not...tr-"  
"But who would save the world?" Sam sang.  
"You would." Dean sang back.  
"We should..." They both sang together.  
"We're here!" Dean 'stopped' the car. A large neon sign glowed above them. It said 'Morgue' but it was highly unlikely that a morgue would have a neon sign like that. They held up their ID's.  
"I'm Marius." Dean said, "This is my brother...Jean. We're here to examine the body."  
"Go right through." They somehow made it through, and stood in between nine stretchers.  
"This one's ours." Dean said, wheeling one in front of them. They lifted up the sheet and grimaced.  
"So what does it look like?" Sam asked, dropping the sheet.  
"Claw marks, could be cats?" Dean half-sang.  
"Dead cats? I'm not touching that." Sam sang back. The two turned to each other for a moment.  
"Guess we gotta ask around." They shrugged, before grinning, "Thank God we're in this wonderful town!" The music built, and all of the sheets were thrown off the stretchers, revealing dancers in sequined hospital gowns.  
"Thank God for this job!" They all sang. The dead girl stood between Sam and Dean, as they lifted her up and onto her stretcher. Behind them, more dancers in sparkly black body bags shuffled into a kickline.  
"This wonderful," They all twirled.  
"Marvelous," They did a quick tap routine.  
"Excellent..." Their voiced softened for a moment as a spotlight focused on the dead girl.  
"Cats..." She sang softly, "I was killed by cats... ask my mother, ask my friends, ask any soul that will lend..." She paused, "Information..." Everyone began singing 'aah's and 'ooh's softly. "Just find how I died, find how I died," She began performing some serious vocal acrobatics, "Avenge...me!" She held a high C as the spotlight left and she collapsed back onto the stretcher.  
"It's not natural, normal or in any way mundane." They all sang, strutting forwards.  
"In fact, it's actually kind of insane!" Sam sang.  
"It's su-" They began kicking, "Per-" Even Sam and Dean, "Nat-" The people from earlier suddenly appeared, joining the kickline, "Ur-al... job!" They held the last note, "Job!" The music built once more, "Job!" Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time light had returned, Sam and Dean were standing outside a door.  
"How did we get here?" Sam asked, glancing around, "Where are we?"  
"You rang?" The door suddenly opened, and a small woman blinked at them, "Something about Amelia?"  
"Yes, your friend...your dead friend..." Dean sighed, looking down, "I'm so sorry. May we come in?"  
"Yeah...yeah..." They walked through to her sitting room. She sighed and collapsed on her sofa, face in hands, "Nobody expected it... I was the one who found her and...and..." She gulped.  
"Take your time." Sam glanced at Dean, "Just tell us all you know."  
"She was quiet... all the time... Whenever we got our scripts, she would always practice it at home." The woman sniffed.  
"Scripts?" Dean cut in.  
"Oh, you didn't know? Amelia and I were part of the same theatre troupe." The woman sighed, "I actually found her backstage. It was after our last performance. She...she was..." She gulped again, "I'm sorry. I'm too emotional. They always used to tell me at auditions, they'd say 'Alyssa, you're too emotional. You need to control yourself'...but..." After that chunky piece of exposition, she seemed to run out of things to say.  
"Could you tell us who else was in the troupe?" Dean asked.  
"Here..." Alyssa reached behind her couch and brought out a booklet, "It's our last programme. They all live in this area, not hard to find."  
"Great, thanks." Sam said, taking it. Alyssa sighed.  
"No trouble..." She said, turning to look at something out of sight.  
"Sam..." Dean stage-whispered, "I think I'm gonna stay for a while... she seems like she needs a friend."  
"Fine...fine...I'll meet you at the cafe in an hour." Sam nodded, "Thank you, Alyssa." He left the two.  
"So...were you close?" Dean asked. Alyssa laughed sadly.  
"Not really. She didn't really talk, like I said... but she had talent..." She sighed again. Soft piano music began to play, and she furrowed her brow, "Can you...hear tha-" She got to her feet and stood on her coffee table as a spotlight appeared. Dean glanced around.  
"What the fuck is that..." He muttered as smoke began to circle around her ankles.  
"Memories flooding the empty halls of my mind, I try to shut them out but still I find..." As she sang, Dean grimaced and edged towards the door.


End file.
